Lost in Limbo
by kiwikid
Summary: An alternative ending to episode Journey out of Limbo. On being notified of Durko's death Norton Hummel decides to change his plans. So when Danny Williams races to the launch to stop Lin's death nothing is as he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Limbo

**Lost in Limbo**

An alternative ending to Journey out of Limbo

The premise is that Norton Hummel changes the plan after being notified of

Durko's death so when Danny races to the launch believing he has solved the case things are not quite what he expected.

Picks up from the altered version of the speech to Hummel

**Chapter 1.. Changing Plans**

"Sir", Hummel turned to face his associate, "Durko's dead".

Those words froze his heart, everything had been going so well until Detective Danny Williams had ridden up to the bunker and caught them in the act of prepping the boat with explosives. Naturally his associates had tried to kill him but Williams had managed to escape. He'd expected it all to be over at that point, for 5-0 to come and take him away for plotting against his so call friend Lin Mi Lu. But it hadn't happened and Hummel's discrete inquiries had determined that Danny Williams was suffering from amnesia. Perfect, or so he thought, because now it seemed obvious Williams was beginning to remember some things.

"Did Durko finish his job", Hummel anxiously asked his associate. "Yes", the man handed him what looked like a cigarette holder. "Hmm " Hummel paced, "Williams saw the boat, and the dynamite, if they look into Durko's background they might piece this together", Hummel grumbled. "So what do we do", the other man waited patiently.

"We have to go forward with the plan, Durko was our expert, his death means we can't change things now", Hummel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Maybe we can, the other man suggested, "I was with him when he installed the homing device on the boat, I reckon I could remove it without damaging the mechanism."

Hummel looked pensive, "Change plans, plant the device somewhere else. We'd only have a short time to plan, Lin's going home tomorrow".

"Yes but if Williams does figure it out it's all over if we don't change", Hummel's associate stated. Norton Hummel thought about all the plans he'd made to get revenge upon Lin Mi Lu. He wouldn't lose an opportunity to kill his former friend and let the navy take the blame. But if his plans had been compromised by Williams he would never get his revenge.

"Alright ", Hummel finally agreed, let's change the plan"

Later at the launch…

Danny Williams stood on the bridge of his HPD launch anxiously awaiting the moment when it would dock with the launch carrying Steve, Norton Hummel and Lin Mi Lu. He was sure he had it all figured out now. Staring at the window display had triggered the memory of the dummy being moved into the boat. He still didn't' know who beside Durko and his associate had been responsible but he knew he had to act quickly to prevent Lin's death.

He wished he could get out and push the launch faster as they sped towards Lins boat. Danny had already began a survey of the water searching for the small boat disguised as a navy launch. It was in reality crewed by dummies packed with explosives. Durko had been an expert in homing devices and had obviously rigged it somehow. The device for it's operation must be hidden on that launch somewhere.

Perhaps the second man Danny had glimpsed on the bunker was somewhere hidden on the launch. Trouble was Danny didn't remember exactly what he looked like.

But he was sure he'd figure it all out later, now all he had to do was concentrate on finding the dynamite loaded boat and prevent it's collision with the launch.

He jumped out quickly as his launch came alongside the one carrying the others.

Danny drew his gun and raced onto deck where Steve Mc Garrett was waiting.

Steve had watched his seconds arrival in surprise, Danny was officially on sick leave so what was he doing here. Hurrying forward Steve saw his second approaching with a gun held firmly in his hand. 'They're going to kill Lin", Danny panted as he stared over the side of the launch into the cold grey sea. He gestured with his gun at the waves searching for his target. Steve watched the waving gun nervously. 'Kill Lin, who's going to kill him", he asked Danny. "A boat", Danny stated, still vainly searching and now gesturing more wildly with the gun. Steve looked into Danny's blue eyes and saw confusion and panic. 'What's the matter with you", he demanded moving forward to grab Danny's arm firmly and try and draw the gun away.

Danny shook off Steve's grip still scanning the sea hopefully, it had to be there, the boat he'd seen in the bunker. But all he could see was the grey waves and Norton Hummel, Lin Mi Lu and Ben Kokua all staring at him like he was, crazy. "Danno", Steve's voice snapped hard, his second was acting totally irrationally and had a loaded gun in his hands. Danny ignored Mc Garrett still vainly searching the water. Steve grabbed Danny harder , his fingers digging into the younger mans arm and trying to force him into relinquishing hold of the gun. Danny was hardly aware of what he was doing, he was so sure there had to be a boat, that it was all happening here and now. He fought against Steve barely registering the look of surprise and shock on his boss's face.

Steve didn't know what to do, Danny was struggling hard against him loaded gun moving from the sea to point in his direction. In a moment built from desperation Steve Mc Garrett clenched his fist and smacked it hard into Danny's jaw.

He saw the look of shock in Danny's eyes before he went down hitting the deck hard.

Danny lay on the deck of the boat, his eyes and head swimming from Steve's blow.

The Gun was still firmly clenched in his hand and he tried to raise it up once more.

Steve stood firmly on Danny's arm then leaned down and removed the gun from his grip. "Ben", he called to his associate who stood shocked beside Lin. "Yeah Steve", Ben moved forward looking down at Danny lying on the deck.

"Get him out of here", Steve stated fiercely . "No Steve", begged Danny sliding away from Ben, "there has to be a boat, there has to be". Danny was feeling seriously freaked out. "Danny it's alright", soothed Ben Kokua in a wheedling voice, as he reached to grab hold of Danny. "Get your damn hands off me", Danny spat watching as Ben danced back in surprise at his words.

Steve marched forward his face filled with anger, "Danno if you won't go willingly, I'll have you removed. But either way you need to leave this boat now."

Danny looked at Steve and at all the faces staring at him with looks combining of horror , pity and fear. He took one last look out at the grey sea, where only lonely waves could be seen approaching. Then he shakily stood and let Ben take his arm.

"Take him to my place and leave him there under guard. Also have Doc look at him

, I want to know why he's acting like this" ,Steve ordered still stunned by his seconds behaviour.

Lin and Norton Hummel were already looking with questioning eyes at him waiting for an explanation of his officers' irrational behaviour. Steve just hoped he could come up with one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost2

Lost2

That lost feeling…

"You'll have to excuse Mr Williams, he's umm, not well", Steve apologized to lin and Norton Hummel. "Did he say someone was trying to kill me", Lin demanded.

"Yes ,but Mr Williams, is confused. Some people tried to kill him recently and he suffered some head trauma. That has contributed to his behaviour today", Steve hoped this explanation would satisfy the minister. If he chose to complain to the Governor about Danny's behaviour then Steve may have a hard time keeping Danno out of trouble. Lin looked like he was thinking about Steve's answer. "Well there seems no harm done", he finally answered, "and you have done an excellent job of guarding me so far Mr McGarrett. I'll leave you to get your detective the help he needs".

Steve relaxed marginally but was still very worried about Danno's irrationality .

He had been going to return Dan to full duties tomorrow but after today's behaviour he couldn't take the risk Danno would wave his gun at someone else.

"We're underway again sir", the launches captain called as the turbines whined.

"Thanks", Steve acknowledged. He watched Lin and Hummel go to the side of the boat with Hummel pointing out various sights to his friend.

Norton Hummel had to bite his lip to stop the laughter. Luckily they had changed plans or he'd be heading to jail right now. Instead it was Williams who'd ended up with egg on his face. It had been highly amusing watching him run around looking for an imaginary boat. He'd throw a few hints Mc Garrett's way that his young officer should be kept well away until after Lin had left the Country.

Of course Lin was leaving, well leaving in a body bag. All he had to do was wait until tomorrow and let his associate take care of the final details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Danny felt terribly guilty that he'd yelled at Ben. The tall Polynesian officer had only been with 5-0 a short time. It wasn't really Ben's fault that he'd replaced Kono who had been one of Danny's closest friends. Ben had tried hard to fit into the 5-0 team and naturally looked to Danny to smooth his way with the touchy Steve. So far though Danny had shaken off his concern twice. Ben was awfully quiet as he sat beside Danny in the launch heading back to the dock. "I'm sorry for yelling at you", Danny told Ben earnestly. "There was really no excuse for my behaviour .

Ben turned to look at his colleague . When he'd asked his former colleagues for tips on how to get on with his upcoming new boss Steve Mc Garrett, he'd got a very curious answer. "There's very little you can do Ben, do your job to the best of your ability and you won't have many problems." That's it", Ben protested, "I've heard Mc Garrett is difficult, can you give me some tips on getting on his good side."

One of his fellow detectives laughed, "some say Mc Garrett doesn't have a good side", he remarked. "But getting on with Mc Garrett isn't the key to working out in the 5-0 team". Ben had looked astounded ",it's not", he replied. "No, word is that Mc Garrett is close to his IC2 Danny Williams. If you get on with him then Mc Garrett will accept you as well", the detective told Ben.

Ben had discovered Danny was fairly easy going. His colleagues had been right in their assessment, Mc Garrett did listen to Danny, if not always act on his suggestions.

Danny's behaviour in this case had been totally out of character and Ben had to take into consideration that he'd suffered a head injury and was having problems remembering. It had been ascertained that someone was after Danny, but why was still unclear. Obviously Danny must have thought he knew the answer. So how did he feel now when he realized he'd been wrong and nothing had really been solved.

Ben felt a little sorry for Danny as now Steve's disapproval would be focused on him. "I accept your apology", Ben told Danny attempting a small smile. "Don't worry I wont insist that Steve puts you on report for talking to me like that."

Danny looked down, "but he should Ben, there really was no…", Danny stopped talking. Ben focused his eyes on Danny noticing how he'd suddenly gone a lot paler.

"Are you alright Danny", asked Ben nervously.

Danny had had a headache since he'd regained consciousness but it had been just a dull throb. Now pain hit his head full intensity and he found himself unable to suppress a groan of pain.

Ben was pushing him down onto a seat and worriedly hovering over him.

"How long till we get to shore", Ben yelled at the HPD officer steering the launch.

"Just a few minutes Sir", responded the officer looking nervously at the pale Danny. "Should I radio an ambulance", the officer asked. Danny heard the word ambulance and tried to pull himself upright. "There's no need Ben", he whispered to his colleague,

"I'll be…." Danny never got to say fine because he passed out.

"Dammit", remarked Ben, "Yeah you'd better call that ambulance", he shouted to the HPD officer.

For the second time Dr Bergman found himself looking down at an unconscious Danny Williams. The Doctor could clearly see a bruise forming on Danny's face ,that was obviously the cause of his unconscious state. The young detective must have been doing something he shouldn't have.

"So how did Danny hit his head again", the doc asked Ben as he shone his light in Danny's eyes ."Umm", Ben muttered nervously. Doctor Bergman switched his eyes from his patient onto the young Polynesian officer. "I do need to know detective", he stated firmly. "Steve hit him", Ben finally replied. Doc Bergman's eyes widened had he just heard…,no surely not. "Excuse me", he stated . "Steve didn't have a choice Dr. Danny came onto the launch waving his gun about, he wasn't going to back off, so Steve had to punch him", Ben swallowed at the look of cold fury in Doc's eyes.

"That's just great, he hit someone with a head injury in the worst possible place, couldn't he have aimed for his stomach or something", Doc grumbled.

"Danny was acting totally out of character Doc and I don't think Steve felt like he had any other choice ,"Ben defended Mc Garrett's actions.

Doc didn't reply just continued his observations of Danny. "I'll do some xrays, make sure no more damage was done," he told Ben. 'In the mean time why don't you wait outside".

Ben nodded and backed out of the door. Once he'd gone Doc turned to his patient and stated, "alright Danny you can open your eyes now," Doc had recognized that his patient had regained consciousness but was doing a very good impression of someone still out of it.

Danny tentatively opened his eyes, "So what's the last thing you remember", Doc asked.

The last time Danny had heard that he'd been very distressed to wake in a hospital and not know what had happened to put him there. He was still distressed but this time for a different reason. "Danny, I'm waiting", Doc stated firmly.

"Steve, he…,he…",Danny lowered his eyes. Doc Bergman squeezed his arm, "Why don't you tell me what happened", he asked Danny.

Danny told Doc his story, "I was so sure Doc that there was a boat and that it was a plot to kill Lin Mi Lu, but now..", Danny felt embarrassed that he was perilously close to tears. "I waved my gun around at Steve and the others".

Doc just squeezed the shoulder again, "Why don't I get those X-rays done, then we can talk some more".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The rest of Lin's boat trip went without incident and soon Steve was accompanying him and Mr Hummel back to Hummel's home. "I enjoyed that very much", Lin smiled at Norton. Norton plastered his fake smile on his face, "so did I my friend", he responded. What he really thought was that he was sorry he hadn't blown Lin and all those others into tiny little bits. Still his colleague was planning something very spectacular for Lin's last day so he should have comfort in the fact it'd all be over soon. "You'll stay here for the rest of the day", Steve confirmed with Hummel.

"Of course Mr Mc Garrett, we'll eat and chat and I'm sure Lin needs to pack for his journey home." Hummel drew Steve away from his friend a little. "Lin was scared by your officers actions today Mc Garrett. He won't say anything but he felt definitely unnerved, it is better if you keep your officer well away until after Lin has left."

Hummel advised seriously. Steve nodded, "Mr Williams will be kept out of the way Mr Hummel you have my word. Thank you for not creating a big scene about his actions today." Hummel smiled, "He's obviously a disturbed young man, just be sure you get him the help he needs".

" I will", Steve replied. "Now the guards will be on patrol around the clock overnight and I'll be back tomorrow to personally escort Lin Mi Lu to the airport. Until then have a good evening Mr Hummel, Mr Lin," Steve bowed at Lin and shook hands with Hummel. He checked Duke had the perimeter well covered then got back into the Mercury intending to head to his place to talk to Danny.

"Central to Mc Garrett", his radio squarked, "Go ahead central, Steve acknowledged, "patch from Ben Kokua, Mr Mc Garrett", the dispatcher continued.

"Ben", acknowledged Steve, "did Danny get back to my place alright".

"Ah ,Steve that's what I was calling about. Danny passed out on the launch and I took him back to the hospital, Doc's checking him over right now", Ben told his boss.

Steve's heart lurched, "I'm on my way", he told Ben.

Steve was confronted by an angry looking Dr Bergman at the hospital, "I understand you hit him Steve", Bergman growled. "Yes but apart from shooting him Doc it was the only way to get him to back down", Steve defended. "Well you gave him a few more bruises but luckily you didn't injure him further", Doc stated.

"So what's wrong with him Doc, why was he acting like that today", Steve demanded.

"He's confused Steve. He's getting these flashbacks but they're very hard for him to interpret. He genuinely thought Mr Lin Mi Lu was in danger today and ran to help.

Obviously he got things mixed up and now he feels more confused."

"Your actions in hitting him haven't helped any Steve. He thinks you no longer trust him", Doc put his hand on Steve firmly.

"I do trust Danny and have supported him but today Doc, he was damn lucky Hummel , Lin or Ben didn't press charges over his behaviour", Steve told Doc soberly.

"I was going to return him to duty tomorrow but in light of recent events I'll give him further sick leave, Steve stated. "Danny won't like that", Doc remarked.

"He doesn't have to like it Doc, he just has to do it. Now where is he", Steve demanded.

Doc told him where to find Danny.

Danny sat on the exam bed swinging his legs and looking out at the HPD guard who was giving him a very strange look. He heard these footsteps coming and instinctively knew who was coming. Bracing himself Danny waited for Steve to enter the room.

"Danno", Steve greeted. "Sir", Danny replied keeping his eyes on the floor.

Danny hadn't called Steve sir for a vey long time and Steve guessed it was because he was feeling guilty about today's actions.

"Danno I'm sorry I hit you but Doc says you'll be fine", Steve told his second. "I'll be fine ",Danny repeated, "I'll be fine when I sort this all out", he shouted.

Steve drilled Danny with a stern look. "What you need now is some more time off Danno. Relax don't think about things. I'm going to keep up the guard on you and when Lin has gone home we will work all of this out".

"I'm not coming back to work", Danny had expected this to happen but hearing it still hurt.

"Danno you were acting very irrationally today. I'm going to arrange for you to talk to a professional about this, that might help." Steve told Danny.

Danny kept his head down, "You don't trust me anymore", he muttered.

"Danno I trust you with my life. You've had a head injury which contributed to your behaviour. After a bit more time I'm sure you'll feel better", Steve reassured Danny and stepped forward to place his hand on his shoulder.

Danny shook him off, "what if someone does want to kill Lin", he asked.

"Danno he's well guarded I'll make sure nobody gets near", now I'll get your guard to escort you home", Steve remarked. "You get some rest and if everything's okay you can return to duty in a couple of days". Danny was struggling to make sense of things. Steve had been his one supporter over the last couple of days. When Ben and Chin had scoffed at what he'd seen, Steve had believed. But now Steve was also putting Danny's behaviour down to irrationality and benching him until he got 'better'.

What if nothing changes a little voice in his head stated, what if you still feel like this in a few days. With that thought whirling in his brain Danny's next statement to Steve just popped out before he really gave it much thought

"No", Danny remarked firmly, "you don't trust me and I don't trust myself, I'm finished with Five-0".

"What", Steve gasped his mouth hanging open like a fish. "I quit", Danny stated as he slid off the bed and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Limbo Chapter 3

Lost in Limbo Chapter 3: Unexpected encounter

"Danno", Steve called as he watched Danny walk out of the exam room with guard in tow. "Steve", interrupted Doc, "let him go". "But Doc, "Danny just resigned", Steve was still in a state of shock about Danno's outburst.

"Give him awhile Steve and he'll regret he ever made that statement. But if you go chasing him now you'll just make it worse", Doc told him firmly.

Steve nodded taking in the wisdom of the medical practitioner . "Alright I'll talk to him tomorrow after I've seen Hummel to the airport and we'll work it out.

In the mean time I'm going to pretend he never resigned."

Danny walked out to the HPD car and climbed inside, "Home Danny", inquired his body guard. "No, I don't feel like going home, take me down to the Marina I need to think", Danny requested.

His mind always became clearer when he was looking at water and the Marina would be quiet enough on this work day for a bit of contemplation over his future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

He'd made Mr Hummel a promise that he could sort things out but as he lay screwdriver in hand carefully removing the homing mechanism from the boat he hoped he could make good on that promise. Durko had made it look easy and while he had studied his former partners actions intently he was still having problems.

He muttered to himself, regretting he'd suggested this to his boss. Then he smiled to himself Hummel had phoned and told him what had happened on the launch. So he was hero of the hour but his name would be mud if he couldn't carry through the next part of the operation.

It was lucky it was quiet at the Marina today. Not that it made much difference, people would hardly comment on a man working quietly on his boat.

He selected a smaller screwdriver and returned his concentration to the task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

After awhile Danny felt a little silly sitting on a bench seeming staring at boats and water. His guard kept giving him these odd glances not used to irrational behaviour on the part of one of 5-0's finest. Danny guessed he'd be the topic of some squad room gossip at HPD . What would they say, "I hear Danny Williams flipped out", would be one comment he was sure. Even though he knew officers were professional people and shouldn't gossip he guessed some would be unable to help commenting.

Danny stretched and turned his gaze to studying the boats unable to stop thinking about the particular boat that had caused his problem . Had it been a figment of his imagination? Danny had been convinced it'd been real, he'd proved the men and jeep existed. . Maybe he should forget about it, tell Steve he was wrong. Just wait a few days then beg to go back to work. Oops that's right he'd resigned. Danny sighed and continued to stare at the boats.

Finally he'd finished getting the mechanism from the boat. He carefully placed it in his duffle bag When this was all over he'd come back and take care of the boat. In the mean time he had another location planned for the mechanism. He confidently strolled down the gangplank onto the Marina.

Danny was just thinking of getting up when he saw a man stroll down the boardwalk from a boat. There was nothing remarkable about this man, he was just one of the handful working on their boats today. Yet as Danny absently watched him a scene of a man holding boxes of dynamite played through his mind. He'd been dark haired and facing away from him until he'd suddenly turned.

Danny jumped up and before his guard could say or do anything he was off running after the departing man sure he was the same one he'd seen at the bunker.

The HPD guard stood stunned for a few minutes then ran in the direction Danny had gone. After a few minutes of looking he was unable to locate Danny.

"Why me", he thought as he made his way back to the patrol car preparing himself for the moment he had to tell Steve Mc Garrett what had happened.

"You what", bellowed Steve Mc Garrett down the radio. "I lost him Sir", repeated the guard. "Give me your location and I'll come right away", Mc Garrett demanded.

With an anxious gulp the guard told Steve Mc Garrett his location.

Steve arrived within minutes and stormed from the car his body language indicating deep annoyance. "What exactly were you doing while Danny ran off", demanded Steve before the HPD officer even had chance to draw breath. "It was all so unexpected Sir, he was just sitting there staring at the water, then he ran off", the guard explained nervously sure his career was in serious jeopardy.

Steve paced, this was getting worse, first Danno had waved a gun about in front of visiting dignitaries now he was running off away from his guard for no reason.

Steve sunk down on the same chair Danny had previously vacated. "Why'd he come down here", Steve demanded to the guard. "Just wanted to clear his head I guess", the guard shrugged. Steve looked out at the water then turned his gaze to the moored boats, "he was probably thinking about that damn boat again", he remarked.

"Well he did seem to be looking in the general direction of the boats", the guard agreed. "So nothing happened to make Danny just get up and run off", Steve wanted to be sure of the facts. "Nothing significant sir", replied the guard. Steve sighed and got up and paced toward the boats, "hold on", he said stopping, he turned back to the guard. "You said nothing significant, what happened that wasn't significant".

"There was a guy working on his boat, he just walked off, that way", the guard pointed, "before Danny got up". Steve frowned, "which boat was this man working on", Steve asked. The guard shrugged, then saw Steve frown, "I do know where he came from", he hastily added.

The walked down to the Marina together, "he came from around here", the guard stated pointing to a row of moored boats. All of them were of the smaller variety and Steve regarded them solemnly.

Both he and the guard jumped when a head appeared out of one of the boats, "Oh sorry", stated the older man, "I was just trying to fix my engine."

"Have you seen anyone else down here today", Steve asked. 'Yeah number 32 was here for awhile", the man told them. "Number 32?, Steve enquired.

"That's what I call him , after his mooring number", the old man pointed at a small sailboat. 'Not the friendly sort number 32. He was fiddling about with his boat earlier and when I asked if I could help he got grumpy", the man complained.

Steve walked further down to the 32 mooring and regarded the sailboat. Danny's description of the boat he'd seen flashed through his mind. Was it possible this was the same boat. Perhaps Danny thought it could be.

Steve would at least have to check. "I'm going to phone the lab and have them go over that boat", he told the HPD officer. "In the meantime I want Patrol cars keeping an eye out for Danny. If anyone spots him let me know his location", Steve requested.

He turned back to the old man, "could you give me a description of number 32", he asked. The man shrugged, "he always wore that hat pulled down over his face".

Steve sighed guessing the only one who'd be able to give a firm description was Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe his luck. First Danny Williams had ridden up to their hiding place at the bunker on horse back and now he'd stumbled over his work at the boat.

Obviously Williams now recognized him which did not bode well for his future.

If Williams got the opportunity to return to 5-0 his identity would be discovered and his plans stalled.

It was time to stop running and go on the offensive; he would have to make sure Williams couldn't get away from this one. He reached down for the gun he kept strapped around his ankle. With any luck after what had happened on the launch Danny Williams would not be armed himself.

Deliberately slowing his flight he waited for Williams to be in range.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in limbo Chapter 4- A little danger is good for you

Lost in limbo Chapter 4- A little danger is good for you, a lot can be deadly.

It was an agitated Steve that arrived back at 5-0 HQ and informed his colleagues of Danny's flight, Chin and Ben eyed each other solemnly neither wanting to make the wrong comment in front of their boss. "I'm sure HPD will find him Steve", Chin reassured. Steve nodded but found no comfort in Chins words. Danny was usually so reliable and Steve felt strangely bereft without one of 5-0s strongest anchors.

"It's getting late", Steve remarked looking at the clock, "why don't you both go home", I'll wait for the lab report on that boat"." Stay on call though because I may need you.", Steve told Chin and Ben.

The two detectives acknowledged their bosses words and walked from the office leaving Steve alone and deep in thought,

Danny put on an extra burst of speed as the man in front of him slowed. He was going to catch this guy and make him tell him what was going on. It was lucky Danny was so focused on the target because he saw a flash of something shiny as the man stopped and turned. Hence the subsequent bullet flew straight over his head as he had dropped down flat on the ground. The man growled audibly and Danny found the tables had turned as he got up and began to run swerving away from the bullets that kept whizzing around him.

He counted the bullets as he ran until he heard what he'd been waiting for the click of the empty chamber. Putting on a burst of speed he ran directly at the man and plowed him into the ground.

They rolled together on the ground Danny trying desperately to get a blow in that would disable his assailant. But the other man appeared to be a good fighter. He traded punishing blows on the shorter Danny. One blow landed squarely on Danny's face and he felt his head begin to swirl. Fighting to remain conscious Danny shakily stood and began to run his goal now to get help. The other man stood with a sneer on his face watching Danny with almost amusement. Then he came after Danny determined he was going to end this once and for all.

Danny ran back toward the Marina hoping some body might still be around. His movements were uncoordinated but he still tried to keep up his speed. He could hear the running feet behind him and the fast breathing as the man bore down on him.

The sparkling water beckoned and Danny made for one of the last in a long line of moored boats.

"Help", he yelled as the boats were just inches away. His voice seemed snatched away by the wind and the Marina was now almost eerily quiet as evening settled onto Hawaii. These boats were too small for overnight stays and probably their owners were now at home getting ready for dinner.

Panting heavily Danny looked vainly for anyone. Hearing the deep breathing approaching Danny lurched forward swerving at the last minute.

It was the same minute the man took a flying leap at Danny's legs. Danny's swerve meant he missed grabbing him but he did enough to upset Danny's balance.

Unable to stop himself Danny found himself falling. He was suspended in space for a few seconds then plunged downward straight into the water.

The man stopped and searched his pockets for a reload for his gun. But after a few seconds of watching the water he figured there might be no need for extra bullets, Williams hadn't resurfaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Steve was almost asleep when a weary looking Che knocked and entered his office.

"We found some prints in the boat Steve", Che informed as Steve sat himself upright.

"They match the ones from the bunker, our now deceased Harvey Durko".

Steve's eyes widened, "Danno was right Che there was a boat". Yes and he was right about the dynamite as well Steve, we found traces on the boat. It looked like somebody has been up to something involving wiring on the boat also, we found some small pieces of loose wire", Che reported. Steve drummed his fingers on his desk.

"We know there were two men chasing Danno at the bunker Che, Durko is dead and that just leaves us with his playmate. Any ideas as to his identity", Steve was hoping for something. Che shook his head and Steve's hopes plummeted. "The other one seems more cautious than his deceased colleague, no prints."

Steve thumped his desk. . "Damn", he stated, "But now I have definite proof of this boats existence and that the person Danny chased at the Marina was on that boat. I can at least put an APB out on Danno. If this colleague of Durko's was up to no good Danno could find himself in dangerous waters." Steve picked up the phone and put though the order.

After waiting by the waters edge watching for a little longer the man decided it was now safe to go and continue his plans. He had a wiring job to complete before morning and it looked like being a very long night. But tomorrow he could rest because by then it'd be too late for Lin Mi Lu and anyone else that happened to be with him. It didn't bother him that he had to kill he got paid well enough and was thinking of taking a nice long holiday somewhere. That thought put a smile upon his face and he sauntered off whistling a happy tune.

Darkness descended upon Hawaii and Steve sat at his desk eating Chinese takeout and worrying. His APB hadn't yielded any results and he was now becoming seriously concerned about Danno. The young detective had seemingly vanished with no reports coming in from his home or any of his favourite places. That didn't bode well as it indicated something had happened to the detective. Guilt began to descend on Steve, if he hadn't hit Danno and had him removed from the launch this would not have happened. Danno had been right about everything else so why hadn't Steve believed him.

"They want to kill Lin", Dannos words echoed around in his head. Lin was leaving tomorrow but wasn't that the perfect time to decide to kill him. They obviously had been planning to use the boat but now had changed plans.

The plan involved blowing something up, no longer a boat but something else. Steve would have to check and re check everything close to Lin. He'd get Chin and Ben in early and they'd go over all pieces of machinery close to Lin.

Steve opened his desk drawer and got out the file on Durko. He was a specialist on remote control guidance systems. Perhaps his colleague had removed the system from the boat which certainly accounted for the wiring.

But what would he do with the system now, did he even have the expertise to re wire the system somewhere else. A dangerously rigged apparatus could cause a lot more damage. Steve grimaced, things were certainly looking bleak. Then another thought occurred to him. If there had been a remote control guidance system on that boat then somebody must have been in control of the boat.

Apart from the launch Danny arrived in there had been no other places a man with a remote control could hide. From working in the navy himself Steve knew those types of devices had a fairly short range. Which led to one conclusion, the man responsible had been on Hummel's launch. Steve kicked himself mentally for not checking out the launches Captain after the mechanical failure. The failure had stopped the boat dead in the water, a sitting duck just waiting for the dynamite loaded smaller boat to collide. Steve's brain jumped again with the thought Durko could have also rigged the mechanical failure on the launch. But that still left somebody holding a device and it could be anything.

As the darkness deepened Steve began to think that while it may not be to late to stop what was going to happen tomorrow it was already to late for Danno. If that was the case Steve would never forgive himself. Danno deserved better and Steve vowed he'd catch however was behind this and make sure they spent a long time in jail.

But that would not bring back Danno.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in Limbo

Chapter 5- Heading into trouble

The wet soaked figure pulled himself out of the water. He could feel blood running down his head but he was determined not to let his quarry get away. He'd held his breath a long time after hitting the water then swam down to resurface in a different location. He waited for the dark haired man to decide he was dead and move away.

Danny was going to have to be very careful in his tailing. He knew from his thumping head and slightly sick feeling that his head injury must be worse. But he couldn't let a little bump stop him. He had to find out this guys plan.

Danny lurched off in pursuit unaware of the older man who'd just come up from the cabin of a boat and witnessed his departure.

The old man debated with himself. That young man looked like he'd fallen into the water and hurt himself. Maybe though it was none of his business. He turned to move below his boat again. Then he stopped what if something happened to the young man.

He could have sworn he'd heard what sounded like gunfire awhile ago. Sure he just wanted to be left alone but maybe this time he needed to act.

With that though in mind he made his way to a phone.

Steve was asleep in his chair when the shrill tone of the hone jolted him awake, "Mc Garrett", he barked sleepily. "Sir I'm glad we got hold of you", a voice stated. "Its Patrolman Gild here. I'm at the marina responding to a call about an injured man". Sir from the description I'm getting, it sounds like detective Williams,"

Steve was suddenly wide awake. "Is he there, is he alright", he demanded.

"No Sir, he's not here. A man down here saw him wandering of in a Westerly direction about 15 minutes ago. He was wet and had blood on his face."

"Right I want patrols checking around the area Gild", Steve demanded. "Yes Sir, I'm already onto that", the Patrolman stated. Steve was relieved that the scene was being handled but still felt like going down himself. But what would he do down there wander around aimlessly looking for Danny.

"I'll be at home", he told the patrolman, " please ring me straight away if you have any more news regarding Detective Williams."

Getting the assurances Steve hung up. He warily dragged himself out of the office and to his car hoping that Danno would be found soon.

It was dark but Danny stayed focused on following the man in front of him. That case he carried probably contained something that was going to be used to kill Lin. Danny couldn't let this man win.

He kept walking ignoring the ever increasing thump in his head. He could rest when this mans plans were uncovered.

The man was now heading toward houses and Danny frowned. Could he possibly be meeting someone. Yes, that was it. There had to be a third person involved, someone nobody knew about. If this man hadn't been on that launch with Lin and Danny hadn't seen him then there had to be someone else.

Danny crept closer watching as the man crept toward a house. Danny caught a glimpse of uniformed patrols and felt a shiver. The patrols though were looking the wrong way when the dark haired man just opened a gate and strolled into the property.

Steve would be very mad to think security was that lax that someone could just creep in. But minutes later Danny understood as the door opened and Norton Hummel let the dark man inside.

Probably it had all been arranged Hummel would know the details of the guard upon his friend Lin . Dammit they had the worst sort of problem an insider who knew everything.

Danny sat and thought. He could still turn this around. Nobody knew of the connection between Hummel and the would be killers. He had to warn them because otherwise something very bad was going to happen.

Danny made his way to a phone box and phoned a very familiar number.

"Yeah Mc Garrett", Steve sounded sleepy and annoyed which made Danny pause.

"Hello who's there", Steve demanded. "Steve", Danny stated quickly. "Danno where are you", Steve demanded suddenly sounding wide awake. "I'm" , Danny began ,then Steve heard a gasp and a crash followed seconds later by the phone being slammed down.

While Danny had been on the phone he hadn't noticed the dark haired man leaving Hummels. Spying him in the phone box the man had guessed Williams must have followed him. Acting quickly he'd knocked the detective out.

Then he carried the unconscious Danny to his car and drove away.

The drive lasted about 7 minutes and took the man to a deserted park. There a vehicle was hidden carefully painted to resemble a navy issue vehicle. He lifted out Danny and carried him to the back of the vehicle. Inside were a few extra dummy's dressed in Navy whites and a nice stack of dynamite. He began to strip Danny off dressing him in a Navy uniform. He decided Danny might as well have a front row seat for tomorrow's action.

Lin would travel with Mc Garrett to the airport and his colleague Hummel would follow behind in a separate car. When they were almost to their location Hummel would use to miniature transmitter to home the navy vehicle onto Lin's car. Hummel's own car would suffer a flat tire and be just far enough away for the transmitter to work. But not too close as to be hit by the blast when the navy vehicle rammed into Lin's car. Of course it'd be so sudden that nothing could prevent the tragedy. Also so sudden that the action would be interpreted at deliberate, especially when the inevitable forensic evaluation found nothing wrong with the Navy vehicle.

It'd be too late for Lin and also lead to the unfortunate demise of Mc Garrett and Williams. He should get Hawaii's crooks to pay him for that favour.

Making sure his captive was securely tied he set about preparing the vehicle for it's final starring role. He wouldn't kill Williams now just in case forensic picked up on the fact .

Tomorrow Danny Williams would get blown into tiny little pieces.

Steve Mc Garrett tried to sleep but his mind kept replaying Danny's final words.

In all likelihood Danny had been killed to prevent him delivering that final message.

He had to take care of Lin's departure tomorrow but once that was done he was going to hunt down whoever was responsible and wouldn't stop until he caught them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost in Limbo 6

The explosive finale

Danny opened his eyes and strained to make out his surroundings. He jumped as a face leered at him from the shadows. Struggling against the gag Danny made sounds trying to get that figure to respond. After a few minutes Danny slowly realized that the lack of response came from the fact that the figure across from him was actually a dummy. Carefully moving his thudding head Danny looked around to see several other dummies all dressed like navy officers. Looking down at himself Danny noted his naval uniform .

They were inside a type of vehicle and obviously dressed like this for a reason.

Why did Norton Hummel hate the Navy, thought Danny guessing that he'd been behind their choice of garb.

It was all some sort of set up so Hawaii's own services would get the blame for Lin's death. Here he was at the scene of the crime and unable to lift even a little finger.

Yet if he didn't try something he was probably destined to die beside his fake companions. Danny began to work on his bonds hoping he could free himself.

Steve felt wary as he ordered Chin Ho and Ben to check every piece of equipment near Lin mi Lu. "I believe somebody was definitely after you", Steve told the Chinese minister. "But we don't know who or why". My detective Danny Williams, probably knew but ", Steve stuttered and tried to keep his voice professional, "he's gone missing and I believe something serious has happened to him".Lin looked worried.

"My friend I have a lot of faith in Mr Mc Garrett, Hummel reassured him. "He will make sure no harm comes to you". Hummel tried not to smile looking at the cigarette case nestled safely in his pocket. The 5-0 cops didn't even begin to suspect his involvement. They could check all they liked because they would find nothing.

Soon his son's death would be avenged and the blame would rest squarely on the Navy.

The diplomatic incident that followed would be spectacular.

Hummel waited while Ben Kokua checked out his own car. He'd told them he would drive himself to the airport to see off Lin so they could concentrate all their attention on the Chinese minister.

"Everything checks out fine", Steve Ben reported. "Good", Steve stated, "You can go with Hummel in his car, just in case." "Right", Ben acknowledged smiling at Hummel.

Hummel tried to keep the scowl off his face another 5-0 cop close to him, someone else who could easily upset things. Then again he could get the tall Polynesian to drive and that would leave him free to set the transmitter. Hummel now longer felt so grumpy and smiled back at Ben.

Chin was checking the perimeter of Hummel's place as well roads in the immediate vicinity . They didn't want to get ambushed by anyone. It was fairly quiet though with most people at work. He was just about to turn his car around and head back to the main gate when he spied an old lady running and looking upset. He pulled up beside her, "What's the matter mam", Chin asked. "I wanted to use the phone but there's blood in there", she muttered. "Blood, are you sure mam?, Chin asked. "I do know what blood looks like sonny", the lady stated insulted. Chin's eyes widened at being called 'sonny' but all he said was, "show me please mam". The lady led the way to the phone booth where sure enough Chin saw what was definitely blood.

"Have you seen anyone hanging around up here", he asked. "Naah Sonny", the lady replied. Chin studied the ground carefully noting the blood was both up by the phone and on the ground. . Maybe soon drunk had injured himself and been using the phone Chin thought. He headed back to the car intending to put in a report. Chin stopped as a glinting caught his eye. He followed the shiny flashing past more spots of blood. He looked around then bent down and used his handkerchief to pick up an object.

It was a pen and as Chin looked at it his heart began to speed up, he recognized it clearly, the pen Steve had given Danny for his last birthday.

Chin raced back to the car needing to tell Steve this latest development.

"Where did you find it Chin", Steve demanded as he looked at the blood splattered pen. Chin told Steve about the phone box. "Danny called me, but something happened to him before he could finish", Steve mused to Chin. "What would he be doing this close to Hummel's". Chin shook his head. "The man down at the Marina stated he thought he heard gunfire so Danny must have spotted someone, Steve stated.

"There is our unknown party, that friend of Durko's", Chin stated. "Yes and if Danny followed him this close to Hummel's then he must have been up to something", Steve stated. "I want everything re checked Chin", Steve demanded," I also want a patrol to sweep the area and check any remote locate for…Steve struggled to say the next words…"a location where a body might have been dumped", he finished. Chin nodded soberly. "We'll be setting off in about fifteen minutes I want to use that time to go over everything one more time", Steve told the HP officers. They tried not to roll their eyes they had done a good job of checking, did Steve Mc Garrett think they were sloppy. But the 5-0 boss was in no mood for an argument so they began to check everything again.

Danny snapped back to awareness realizing he must have passed out briefly. His bonds were still as tight as before only now blood mixed with the fibers and his wrists burned. The dummies seemed to be staring at him with fixed grins laughing at his predicament. He wanted to shout at them to 'shut up" but his gag prevented any recognizable sound. Danny gave himself a mental slap as he realized his mind was imaging things. That had to be a side effect of his head injury. Danny snapped his eyes closed to avoid the gaze of one particular dummy. Then Danny had an idea and quickly snapped open his eyes again, Maybe the dummy's could be useful to him. He could hardly move but a dummy nestled close. Danny knocked himself against it hard hoping he could damage at least one part. He'd been working for several minutes when he heard what sounded like a car. This was a remote location and the van was well hidden so the odds were against a casual visitor. Danny thought briefly about what to do. He couldn't take any one on in this state so he closed his eyes firmly and let his head slump giving the appearance of being unconscious.

He strained to hear any noise and soon recognized the sound of the back being opened.

He could feel someone staring at him and ached to have a look but kept his eyes shut and controlled his breathing. Soon the back was shut again and Danny carefully opened his eyes, thankfully nobody was there. It was quiet though and for a few worrisome seconds Danny thought he'd been imagining the sound. Then he heard a door slam and seconds later than van started to move. Of course someone had to drive this vehicle close enough to transmitter range. Then probably the driver would rig the accelerator and put a dummy in his place. Once that happened Danny realized he'd be seconds away from death. He had to do something before this van reached the rendezvous point.

Steve sat beside Lin as an HPD driver carefully drove the car toward the airport. They could find no means of an attack on Lin but Steve's senses were still on full alert. He knew the boat plan had been real and people that determined usually didn't give up quickly. It was probably some political group but without a firm suspect he could hardly point his finger at anyone.

He tried to focus his mind fully on the problem of Lin but thoughts of Danno kept intruding, his loyal hard working second who was in all probability dead. Steve knew he wouldn't react at all well to this once the Lin situation was in control.

The dummy's hand had snapped off and Danny rubbed his bonds against the exposed metal. Luckily the sounds of the engine muffled his actions, he wouldn't want their driver to stop to see what was happened in the back. He felt the rope give and had tohold his breath as he tried to move his arms. His muscles were stiff and protested violently. Finally he managed to move his arms and saw his tortured wrists scraped and bleeding. Doc was going to growl at him for a long time after this adventure, that is if he survived to see Doc.

Danny looked toward the front of the van, all that stood between him and the drivers compartment was a thin piece of material. Danny looked around for some sort of weapon then smiled as he saw the armless dummy, maybe these things would be of use.

Steve pointed out some scenery to Lin. The Chinese minister nodded and smiled seemingly relaxed beside him. So far this journey was uneventful and with any luck would remain this calm.

Just a few miles away the van began to climb up a hill . Once it was down the other side the road would be straight for a few minutes and the accelerator could be rigged and he could put the control of the vehicle in the hands of the dummy. Hummel would activate his transmitter at a certain time and the vehicle would leave the road and hit Lin's car.

There was a steep bank on the other side of the road and with any luck the vehicle Lin was in would be shunted over the edge by the impact.

Finally then it would be over and he could collect his final payment from Hummel and be on his way. The man glanced in the rear vision mirror in reflex and froze in a type of fear as he saw the leering face descend toward him.

'I will be glad to come visit Hawaii again, Lin told Steve. "You have cared for me well. " My job is not over yet "Steve told him. Lin looked unworried, "what could happen Mr. Mc Garrett", he asked with a smile. Steve thought plenty could happen yet and wasn't even going to relax a bit until Lin was on the plane and headed for home.

The truck weaved across the road as he tried to avoid the dummy that seemed to descend from nowhere. But it was on him in seconds knocking him hard against the driver's window. Danny propelled the dummy in front of him pushing it hard against the struggling man and using it as a weapon. Finally the driver slumped unconscious as he hit him firmly with a dummy leg Danny quickly pulled the gun form the guys pocket just in case he woke up. By now the van was weaving all over the road. Danny quickly climbed into the driver's seat and got the van under control. They were coming onto a flat piece of road now and Danny had no idea what the range was on Hummel's transmitter if he got too close then the guidance system would operate.

Hummel looked at his watch in minutes they should come across the van and then the action would happen. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette case, then he moved over the silver clasp to activate the mechanism. Bump, he tried not to smile as the car showed signs of acquiring a flat tire. Just a little something his associate had helped him rig. Ben pulled over radioing Steve that they were stopping to fix a flat. "Tell him not to wait", Hummel requested to Ben," I don't want Lin to miss his plane". Ben relayed the information while Hummel sat back and tried not to smirk.

Danny grabbed the keys and twisted intending to turn off the ignition, nothing happened, he pulled at the steering wheel trying to maneuver the van to the side of the road, nothing. With a sinking feeling Danny realized it was already too late and that the homing mechanism had engaged. That meant the approaching car must be Lin's and any second he was going to collide with it. Danny reached under the glove box searching for wires that controlled the guidance system. He saw some wires and frantically began to pull them.

Steve absently noticed a Navy van heading their way probably on the way to the base.

His eyes widened in stunned horror though when the same van lurched from it's side of the road and propelled itself toward their car.

Danny felt control of the wheel return to him but with seconds till he hit the car he only had one action left to take. Twisting the wheel further away from Steve's he aimed the van toward the side of the hill. He couldn't afford this dynamite loaded car being hit by gunfire or anything else, he'd have to force it off the cliff.

Steve watched in a type of horror as the navy van fractionally altered course away from their car but still toward the roads edge. The barrier gave way and Steve caught one glimpse of a frightened curly haired driver as the van plunged over the cliff.

Steve requested the car be stopped and both he and Lin stepped out rushing to the edge of the cliff.

Hummel who rested outside his car just meters away glimpsed the action and started running toward Steve and Lin. It'd look like he was just coming to see if they were alright in reality he'd decided the quickest way to end this was just to shoot Lin himself.

Steve steered down at the tumbling van feeling sorry for whoever had been driving.

He saw Hummel coming probably wanting to reassure himself Lin was safe.

Steve still had his mind on the van and didn't see Hummel pull the gun from his pocket. Bang, Bang, boom, Two shots sounded then seconds later there was a huge explosion as the van ignited into a ball of flame. Steve found himself thrown to the ground lying stunned. Looking sideways he could see Hummel lying with gun in his hand on the ground. Lin was holding his leg as he lay on the ground.

Steve lifted his body stiffly from the ground trying to understand what had happened, Hummel had fired at Lin but someone had hit Hummel. Steve could see it wasn't Lin because he had no gun. Then he heard a groaning and rushed to the side of the bank, lying there gun in hand was a bloodied Danny Williams dressed in a navy uniform.

"Steve", Danny whispered as the 5-0 boss rushed to his side, 'it was Hummel all along". Danny slumped in his arms but Steve could feel the rapid beating of his heart and knew he was still alive. Gently lowering him to the ground he stormed over to Hummel, "Why try to kill your friend", he demanded. "Because they killed my son", Hummel groaned as he fought to stay conscious.

Steve radioed for an ambulance and when Ben caught up with them he ordered him to stay with Lin. He was going to stick to the side of his second in command. If Danny had not been there today, they all might have been dead.

"What hit me", groaned Danny as he opened his eyes and flinched at the torchlight Doc shone at his pupils. "I believe it was pieces of exploding truck", Doc grumped.

Danny carefully turned his head and smiled as he saw Steve, "How's Lin", he demanded. "It was just a flesh wound Danny and he's already been discharged and put on a plane home", Steve replied. "Hummel", Danny queried. "He'll be here a few days, Doc answered, but he'll live to face charges". "I'm afraid his associate was in the van when it went over" Danny whispered in sorrow, "I had no choice Steve one bullet into the back of the truck and Hummel's plan still would have worked all those dummies in the back were full of dynamite."

Steve shook his head, Danny had saved them all and still felt sorry for accidently causing the death of a man who would have agonized very little over blowing him to bits. "Danno you saved us", Steve acknowledged , "and I should have followed up more on the boat incident. Who'd have thought though that Hummel would kill his own friend. He was certainly a good actor".

"Yes", Danny stated tiredly. Doc stared at Steve and nodded toward the door, "You'll have to stay in hospital for a couple of days Danno, then you can come back to work", Steve stated.

Danny frowned as something occurred to him, "didn't I resign", he asked Steve.

Steve pretended to look puzzled, "Danno I don't remember you doing anything of the sort", he told his second.

Danno stared at Steve until the 5-0 boss smiled. "Right I must have imagined it", Danny told Steve. Then his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Steve watched him awhile then went out. "That's some colleague you have there", doc told him.

"Yes", Steve stated proudly, "I'm glad he's part of my team."


End file.
